


Riza's Punishment

by Rizashawkeyes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizashawkeyes/pseuds/Rizashawkeyes
Summary: Pride finds out that Riza revealed his true identity. So naturally, he shows up at her apartment to teach her a lesson on what happens to those that cross him.
Relationships: Pride/Riza Hawkeye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Riza's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe the lack of Pride x Riza smut out there, so I had to write a piece. There's so much potential! Please leave kudos and comments! :)

She feels the shadows curl around her limbs, tight and black and so sharp at the edges that she fears they’ll tear the thick wool of her uniform. It’s an unwelcome pressure, but nonetheless a familiar one as she steps further into the dark hallway of her unlit apartment.  _ Pride _ . 

“Now now, Lieutenant, that was a rather stupid move,” His voice, his many voices, high and overlapping, taunt her as his shadows tighten around her neck and run through her scalp. Her clip tumbles to the ground. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” But they both know she does. He can feel her heart hammering in her chest. 

“Telling the Colonel about me goes against our little deal the other night,” She still can’t locate Selim from the shadows, but it doesn’t matter. His presence is already surrounding her, shortening her breath. 

“I don’t remember making a formal deal with you,” If she laughs it off, she’ll make it out alright, “And I know you aren’t willing to kill a hostage.”

“Kill? No,” Selim Bradley steps out in front of her, eyes glinting red and black shadows coming from his feet, “But you still need to be punished for what you did,” He approaches her, and as she tries to flail her arms, they’re caught in his vice grip. He unlatches her belt, gun holster and ammunition and all, and pulls it from the loops in her pants. 

“What are you doing?” Unarmed, though she knew bullets can’t hurt a homunculus, dread fills Riza. Her gun at least gave her a semblance of safety. Of control. Selim tosses the belt across the room. 

“I’m just showing you who’s boss around here, Lieutenant. It’s time you learn your place,” He steps back, and crosses his arms. 

The black shadows holding her back dig deeper, and Riza lets out a yelp. Selim just rolls his eyes and a shadow covers her mouth, forcing its way inside and gagging her. Riza tries to yelp again, but nothing comes out. 

“That’s much better, don’t you agree?” She glares at the homunculus, but he just continues squeezing. That is, until she hears fabric tear, and her uniform jacket is open.

Pride shreds it and lets the blue material scatter across her carpet. Riza tries yelling, but his gag is tight. This time, when she struggles, it’s her skin that catches the edge of Pride’s shadows, and ruby red blood beads at her pressure points. 

“Now now, Lieutenant Hawkeye, the more you struggle, the more you’ll bleed. You’re a smart woman, you should have figured this out,” He doesn’t give her a chance to respond.

Instead, he just continues his assault, and this time, she realizes in horror, it’s her black turtleneck that’s being ripped apart by him. No,  _ no.  _ She can’t be exposed like this. She can’t bare her skin, her tattoo, her back to him. But his shadows slither under the arm hols and the neck, and they run down her abdomen, her back, the scar tissue in both places. Goosebumps appear on her skin as an involuntary shiver racks her body. Pride only smirks as he slices the black fabric and lets it join her jacket on the floor. Now, her torso, save for the small grace that is her thin sports bra, is exposed to the elements, and the chill in her apartment settles neatly onto her skin. 

Riza tries to yell out, to scream for help, but Pride only smirks. A shadow slinks it’s way over her left breast, right over the tender nub of her nipple, and she sucks in a sharp breath as it hardens below the fabric of her bra. The shadow continues and moves on to circling around, slowly, as if it were teasing her. She thinks of all the times Roy had run his finger in the same lazy circle, and a deep shame and revulsion takes over her mind. She knows what Pride is doing, and she’s powerless to stop it. If she wants to remain useful as a hostage, useful for the final battle to come, she’ll have to know her place and cooperate with the demon that’s about to fuck her. 

A second shadow moves over her right breast, this time larger and more solid, massaging it deeply, in contrast to the light touches on her left. Pride lets back the shadow covering her lips just as they let out an involuntary moan. She wishes she could cover her mouth.

“I told you cooperation wouldn’t be so bad.”

“Go to hell.”

With that, the shadows tear the sports bra off of her chest, and her breasts flop down to hang naturally. In the chilled air, her nipples harden to stiff peaks, exposed and sensitive to the touches they’re receiving. Fuck. 

Pride speeds up his motions, moving faster and more frantically until the friction is unbearable, and Riza feels a small dampness in her panties. Her stomach drops. Pride tweaks her nipples, and the dampness grows larger. 

“Looks like someone is desperate for it tonight,” He teases, stepping closer. With his hands, he undoes the laces on her boots and pulls them off her feet, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you actually wanted it, you slut.”

“I want nothing to do with you,” She growls, trying to hide the way her body leans into his rough touch with every new move. 

Pride just smirks, and trails one of his fingers around her belly button, moving it up her abdomen and between her breast, where his shadows are working unsettling magic. 

“You’ll be begging for more by the time I’m done with you.”

He flicks her nipple, and she gasps. Pride steps back once more, but not before slinking his shadows underneath her regulation trousers, watching her squirm as they run down her legs and push the pants down into a pile with her socks. Impossibly, her already quick heart pounds faster.

The shadows return from her feet, inching higher and higher up her legs, closer and closer to her center. 

They stop right in front of her panties, plain and white, stained at the bottom with her fluids, “You do want it.”

“I don’t want shi-” She can’t finish, because as the last word leaves her mouth, the shadows plunge underneath the soft white fabric of her panties and brush against her sensitive, swollen lips. She’s already so wet for him. It’s humiliating. 

Her panties are soon in shreds, and Riza feels her legs pulled wider apart as she’s suspended in the air by Pride’s shadows. Arms up, legs apart, body limp and dangling there for the taking. 

“Now it’s time for the real fun to begin,” Pride flits across her clit, and Riza moans, her cunt disobeying her mind and clenching in anticipation of what’s to come. 

Pride cocks his head to the side and lets out a devilish grin. Riza glares at him, but is interrupted. 

Something wide and round and solid pushes its way through her lips and aligns itself with her wet hole. Her eyes roll back to the ceiling when it pushes itself in. 

“Fuck!  _ Fuck _ !” 

Pride pushes his black, shadowy length into her slowly at first, but quickly sets a rapid rhythm for Riza to follow. She pants, hands flailing wildly for something to grab onto, something to dig her nails into as Pride pounds into her unrelentingly, wider and longer and faster than any man in her life ever had. He fills her up completely and then some more, stretching her to his liking and surprisingly, to hers as well. 

Riza’s breasts bounce as Pride continues his onslaught, as the shadow cock drills into her. 

“I’m- I’m going to-” Riza almost shrieks as her pussy clenches around Pride in release, the orgasm resounding through her entire body. Her filthy, traitorous body. 

But Pride doesn’t pull out. He merely slows down and stops inside. He bends her at the torso, bringing her face closer to his level, at a 90 degree angle with her exposed ass sticking out in the back.

“How was that for fun, Lieutenant?”

“I-” Riza is at a loss for words, and tries to glare at the boy who just fucked her to orgasm faster than any man or woman she’d slept with. Hatred burned in her eyes, but pure lust disobeyed her in the soft gasp that leaves her mouth. 

“Don’t worry, we aren’t done yet.”

“What do you- AH,”

Riza feels a shadow crawl around to her backside, to her other hole. It clenches as he circles around it, inching closer and closer to her puckered hole. 

Riza does let out a scream as another thick shadow, just like the first, enters her asshole. Riza already thought she was full, stuffed to the brim, but she was sorely mistaken. Pride’s second shadow seems to carve out its own space to fill. 

The pressure of Pride’s second cock in her ass is enough to make stars flit across her vision as he moves it in and out slowly, the shadow smooth against her unlubricated ass. She’d never tried anything like this, save for the time she experimented on her own with a finger or two, but god, it felt good. 

Pride knew exactly what he was doing, with both his thick shadow cocks, long and ridged like a real penis would have been, only better. Riza can feel her face flush as she welcomes him inside of her in both places, beckoning him deeper with every thrust.

Soon, Pride begins moving both shadows, both cocks, at the same time, in and out, faster and faster. Reaching a frenzying rhythm that Riza isn’t sure she’s able to endure. But still, it’s unlike anything she’d ever received before. 

Both cocks pound into her at once, forceful and aggressive, but brushing and hitting every spot that counts. Riza manages to settle into the rhythm, her asshole stretching out to fit Pride’s length and welcome it into her body. God, it feels… it feels  _ good _ . 

“Fuck me, fuck me harder!” She screams at the homunculus, eyes shut, tears forming in their corners. She can only imagine that Pride smirks once more before fulfilling her request and becoming more forceful in his methods, fucking her raw and ragged. In order to hold her back properly, his shadows tighten around her body, around her chest, around her throat. And the pressure is finally too much. 

Riza throws her head back in her second orgasm, coming loud and wet onto the cocks inside of her. Only this time, they don’t relent. They keep screwing her with fervor, giving her no release from the euphoric high of her orgasm.

They just keep thrusting. Pounding. Pummeling her to no end as the shadow around her neck tightens and she can’t breathe. This is the punishment. Her punishment wrapped up in the heavenly feeling of Pride screwing her like no man ever could or ever will be able to. She can’t breathe, and she can’t even tell if she’s still letting out little squeals to tell him how he’s doing. 

But somehow, she doesn’t care. 

The danger around her neck, jamming itself in and out of her pussy and ass, pinching her already sensitive nipples into raw nubs, isn’t one that will kill her. Pride can’t kill his precious hostage, he can only use her until she’s ragged, until he decides to pull out and leave her gaping for him. He can use her until she’s spent on the floor, wondering when she’ll recover from the most intense pleasure she’d ever received at once. And she doesn’t mind the sound of that. 

Riza chokes as her third orgasm of the night comes, but once she spasms around Pride’s shadows, he releases the pressure from around her neck. 

“God, you’re such a good little bitch,” He approaches her, and this time, she notices that his human form is naked for the first time that night, “A good little bitch wouldn’t mind sucking on this.”

As he uses his shadows to lift himself to her height, Riza notices Pride’s cock, no,  _ Selim’s _ cock, rigid and erect in front of her face. And before Riza even has a chance to answer him, he runs the tip along her lips, forcing them open for her tongue to come out and across his slit. 

The salty taste of precum meets Riza’s mouth, and she licks down the veiny length of Selim’s cock, down to his balls and back up again. She goes in long, flat strokes with her tongue, and watches as the homunculus moans in pleasure. 

So she takes the head of his cock and wraps her mouth around it, sucking and running her tongue across the slit of it, faster than she had before. He involuntarily thrusts into her, and she welcomes the length into her mouth, toward her throat. She starts bobbing her head to a slow rhythm, but Selim soom uses his hand to grab a fistful of hair and move her faster. 

Riza takes a second to get used to the harsh rhythm Selim seems to demand in every sexual activity, but she does, and falls into place as he pounds her throat. He soon picks things back up on the other end as well, moving the two shadowy cocks into her backside and pussy to match how he’s yanking her head back and forth. 

Riza feels herself coming apart, becoming limp like a doll under his control, unable to breath and unable to move to her own accord. Every single one of her moans is muffled by his cock in her mouth, not the largest or longest she’s had, but by far the most talented in technique. Oh, how she wishes she’d fucked a homunculus before, the culmination of centuries of experience and animosity, pounding into her relentlessly, taking away every inhibition she thought she had. Pride isn’t afraid of being rough, and the sensory experience of being opened from both ends and fucked until her eyes roll back into her head is euphoric. There is nothing outside of what she’s experiencing now, no thoughts of work or danger or anything. Just the homunculus and her carnal pleasure, her want for more. 

Pride moans as he spit roasts Riza, assaulting her from two ends at once with his tremendous pressure, and before long, he comes into her mouth, sweet and hot, and so, so much. Riza gags as it fills her throat and her mouth, and leaks out of her lips to dribble down her throat as Selim pulls out. 

“Now swallow,” He says, lifting her chin with one of his clean hands. She does as she’s told, and gulps down his orgasm as best she can, looking up at Selim through dazed eyes. He clicks his tongue and shakes his head as his thumb picks up the trail of his cum that escaped her mouth, “Messy, messy.”

He pushes his finger into her mouth, and her tongue swirls around it, welcoming the taste of his wet once more. She sucks on his finger, and it lets out a little pop as he extracts it from her. 

“I think you’ve had enough for tonight, Lieutenant, don’t you?” Pride asks her, and Riza’s rational brain hasn’t returned in time to stop her head from shaking, from her body from wanting more. 

“No, I can take more,” she’s breathless and his cum is still on her face and it’s honestly pathetic.

Pride just laughs at her sad desperation, “No, I think you’ve learned your lesson, Lieutenant Hawkeye.”

Pride steps back from her and puts his clothes back on, Riza still suspended in the air, ass up and ready to take more from him. But it doesn’t.

“If you keep being naughty and acting out against me, then I’ll have to punish you again, do you understand?” She just nods as he walks away from her and toward the door.


End file.
